User talk:BlazeSeed366
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tracy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 14:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello BlazeSeed366. This is the SecretStrategist talking to you from within this message. I've recently joined the Fandom Wiki and that I wish to help contribute to not only the Battle Arena Toshinden series, but also many other series as well via my own personal liking to them. I wish to inform you of a problem that the Toshinden wiki site seems to face at the moment. There's some unknown person out there trying to vandalize the site in having to put in false and immature information from within the character pages themselves and so far, the IP addresses for said vandalizers are 2600:1013:B01B:32FC:8014:FB3B:48BD:101F, 2605:E000:C7C0:A700:B152:BABC:E672:CA26, 2600:1013:B005:1A40:9196:AEE2:9BFD:69E1, 2605:E000:C7C0:A700:F0CE:6FEE:AFF8:BF67, and 2605:E000:C7C0:A700:38FA:BD5C:AE98:E9C1. I hereby request that these particular IP addresses be immediately blocked and banned from the site so that the perpetrators aren't able to cause any more trouble for neither the site nor the fans themselves. Thank you for your time and cooperation BlazeSeed366. SecretStrategist (talk) 05:43, October 24, 2017 (UTC)SecretStrategist A Message From SecretStrategist Hello BlazeSeed366. This is the SecretStrategist sending this message to you. I wish to talk to you of an unexpected problem that has recently appeared. For some odd reason, I am currently blocked from the site and that I'm unable to help edit it in having to help improve it much further. It is said that the reason for my blocking is because of vandalism, but I assure you BlazeSeed366 that I have no intention of vandalism and that I'm only trying to help fix and add for the site itself. If I had indeed broken a site rule, then I truly apologize for it and promise to not repeat it in the future, but if this is some sort of honest mistake, then I wish to have the entire situation rectified as soon as possible. Please contact me at my email address, secretstrategist@gmail.com so that we can discuss this situation much further. Thank you for your time and cooperation. 18:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)SecretStrategist I tried to unblock your account today but it causes an error seems like you were not blocked as of yet. Your main account is active and I noticed you closed it to pose as this contribution. It was my first time being an admin and bureaucrat here because the previous admin just abdicated here amd left in hiatus. --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 00:50, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Fighting Game Footer sorry if this question seems weird, but would you like this wiki to be included in FANDOM's Fighting Game Footer? Wazzupguys (talk) 19:27, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Go on ahead. --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 23:51, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hello! I'd like to get Admin privileges to improve the look of this wiki. Cjuni 12:06, May 1, 2019 (UTC) 闘真伝 Toshinden for Wii is really considered a game from BAT series? Cjuni 03:29, May 7, 2019 (UTC) That was non-canon to me. --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 05:47, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Should we keep the articles related to this game? Cjuni 01:52, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Sure. --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 02:28, May 9, 2019 (UTC)